Rosalie's Tale
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Rose was happy most of the time. Everyone savored every moment they could after they had realized it could all be taken away. It still didn't stop her from wishing for the impossible. Based in the future. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. The Missing Link To Happiness

**Rosalie's Tale**

**AN:** So I don't know why it never occurred to me to write a twilight fan fiction! Especially back when my obsession was really bad! But it didn't, and now its months later and I literally just (like a minute ago) decided to write one. At least attempt. So here goes. This is an idea I had after finishing breaking dawn the third time.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Missing Link To Happiness**

Rosalie was sitting out on the back porch watching Renesmee and Jacob playing around in the river. It was summer and a little over three years had passed since the family had stood toe to toe with the Volturi. Renesmee was physically about ten, give our take a year. It was hard to remember that though, what with how brilliant she was. It really was as if she were an adult with the conversations she could hold. She'd recently taken to debates; it was something she made the entire family participate in.

Rose laughed to herself thinking to the night before when Renesmee and Emmett had gone head to head. Their debates always lasted twice as long as they really should. It had been so cute seeing to two of them banter back and forth. She'd savored the memory, imagining it as her own little family. As much as she loved Renesmee it was still hard to remember she'd never have a child of her own.

She sighed to herself, feeling the small bit of sadness she always felt when that thought was brought to the fore front of her mind. 'Snap out of it!' she scolded herself, it did no good to think about things she could not change. She rose from her spot on the lounge chair and decided she could go spend sometime with her favorite little niece. Plus she smirked to herself it would be great to annoy the mutt.

She raced through the back door, passing Emmett, Jasper and Edward in their collaborative efforts to create mini robots. It had originally started as just Emmett and Jasper's game, but they decided to include Edward in the building process. He still wasn't allowed to play with them in the Battle of the Bots as they'd taken to calling it. Not unless Bella was around to keep the games fair.

There had been a lot of that now that Bella had complete control of her shield. Edward had been allowed to participate in a lot more of their competitions when the playing fields were even.

They were the only others home at the moment. Carlisle and Esme had decided to take sometime alone, and were visiting Isle Esme for a few weeks. It was always strange when they weren't around, as though the family would fall apart without its head in place. That's probably why Bella had invited some of the Denali clan down to visit, having Tanya, Kate and Garret around helped everyone not think so much about it. Bella and Alice had taken them out hunting; they should be home later that evening.

Rose was in a bathing suit and back out the door in less than 30 seconds. She stopped at the edge of the porch, glancing back at herself in the reflection being cast off the window. She smiled and then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She raced over to the river and dived in slicing through the water without making a splash. She swam over to Renesmee and grabbed her feet pulling her under. They smiled at each other under the water before both coming up and breaking the surface.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Jacob asked annoyance in his voice but not on his face. They had developed quite the unusual relationship. It was really all Renesmee's doing, they were actually friends. Something that had certainly taken time, but was made easier through their mutual love for the little half vamp swimming along side them.

After the encounter with the Volturi, it seemed like no feud was worth holding on to. Everyone had become so much closer, but they had all been surprised by how close Rose and Jake had become. It had started one day when Rose had been working in the garage, Jacob had come down at Renesmee's request. She had wanted him to try and be nice to Rose. It hadn't taken much though, because once they started talking cars, they found a common ground.

"Oh, just came to annoy you of course." Rose replied with the same amount of annoyance coloring her tone. Just because they were friends didn't mean that they couldn't keep the game going. It was more fun this way.

The three of them continued playing around, in the water for a few hours until Edward called for Renesmee and Jake to come eat. Renesmee had to eat human food for breakfast and dinner. She actually needed to eat meals on a daily basis. Whereas the rest of the family could go for days sometimes weeks without needing to hunt, she couldn't and Bella decided that it would better if she ate human food for at least those two meals. At least until she was older.

Jake usually went hunting with Renesmee in the afternoons, unless she didn't feel like it and she made them something to eat in the kitchen. That was another thing she was good at, cooking. She'd learned from Edward who had spent a lot of time watching the Food Network when Bella had been human. It was something they were able to share, and Rose knew it meant a lot to Edward. He loved that little girl so much it was beautiful to see.

Rose left them to their food and went upstairs to clean up. She decided to soak in the tub, and let her thoughts wonder. She smiled as she thought back over Renesmee's life so far. How great it had been to hold her as a little baby, and to watch as she grew. It was something she would cherish forever. She glanced down at her stomach. Rubbing her hands where there would never be a child.

The dry ache behind her eyes told her she would be crying if such a thing were possible. Her shoulders began to shake as the agony hit her like a wrecking ball. She kept completely quiet, not wanting everyone privy to her heartache, and wishing she could prevent Edward from seeing it and Jasper from feeling it. It really wasn't fair to them to have to experience her pain.

It was with those thoughts, with them in mind that she pulled herself together. She loved her family and she wouldn't make them go through this with her. It was then that the distraction she needed came; she heard the group that had gone hunting coming through the back door. She quickly dressed and joined the group down stairs.

She tried not to look at Edward or Jasper but she could feel their gazes touch her. Instead she greeted the group, with a hello before strolling over to sit on the couch with Emmett. He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into his side, loving him, and how much he loved her. If only they could have their own little baby. It was really the only thing keeping her from feeling completely happy. If only she could hold her own little Emmett…

Just then her eyes snapped open as the thought occurred to her. She wasn't sure how exactly, but there might be a way. She avoided Edwards's eyes and she kissed Emmett on the check and whispered that she needed to go for a drive. It wasn't so she could do anything, but she needed to get away from Edwards accusatory stare.

"Rose" she heard him call after her but she just continued down into the garage. She heard Alice tell him that she really was just going for a drive, and then she raced off allowing her thoughts to race as she considered this new idea. Something she was surprised she hadn't thought of earlier.

She might not be able to have a little Rosalie, but a baby Emmett might be possible.

**Chp1/End**

* * *

**AN:** Well here it is… my first Twilight story… I couldn't believe I only just now thought about writing a Twilight fan fiction. This would have been the perfect outlet when I was in the midst of my obsession a few months back. So it is, I only now came to this realization and so I decided to write the most recent of my thoughts out in a mini story. I don't know how long this is going to be, how exactly I'm going to get to my main objective. I just know that I've been toying with this in my head and I'm excited about it.

I don't know if I'm going to ever write from anyone other than Rose's perspective, it really is her tale to tell. :]]

Anyway, please review. I'm hoping to be accepted warmly into the Twilight Fandom. Its always scary trying something new, and I just hope to hear from all of you what you think. :]]

Oh side note to any of my other readers who are wondering about Calm Before The Storm. I'm working on it too, hoping to have the next chapter out this weekend! :]]


	2. The Road To Motherhood

Rosalie's Tale

AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews. They really are the thing that keeps me going.

Read/Enjoy/Review

* * *

Chapter Two – The Road To Motherhood

Rose's mind was firing off so many different thoughts at once that she had to force herself to take a mental step back and focus on just one of them at a time. She'd been driving for hours. Not planning on stopping anywhere just needing to be able to think to herself.

When she'd been lying in Emmett's arms it had occurred to her that the only thing standing in the way of her and Emmett's family... was her. Emmett just like Edward would be able to have a child if she were human. Just like that it seemed completely obvious; they just needed someone who was human to carry their baby.

The logistics weren't lost on her. How did they have someone carry a baby to term without killing them? How did they avoid creating another vampire? Especially, one who would see the baby, Rose's baby, as their baby! She couldn't avoid those obvious questions; she just knew there had to be away. There had to be some loop hole that would give her, her chance at motherhood.

She needed someone who no one would miss, someone that was already going to die. She just didn't know how to find that person. Just then in the corner of her mind, she saw a sign that blinked like a light bulb in her head, the hospital. That was where sick, dying people ended up.

She pulled in and went over every floor of the hospital knowing she was on the right track. She searched every wing, looking for the perfect candidate. It was when she reached the coma wing that her brain went into hyper drive. A coma patient wouldn't need any explanations. A coma patient wouldn't try and take her baby from her.

That was what she needed, a sick, dying, coma patient. No, not just a sick, dying, coma patient, she needed one that wouldn't be missed.

She quickly read all the female charts, noting that all these patients had family visiting regularly.

This didn't change anything; she raced back to her car and rushed to the next closest hospital. She would check every hospital in Washington, and if she didn't find what she was looking for, then every hospital in the United States. Now that the hope of a child was implanted in her mind, there was no changing back.

She must have checked twenty hospitals before she stumbled upon exactly what she was looking for. She paused around the corner and heard two doctors standing over someone. They were saying that she'd been accidentally knocked overboard from a boat that was coming from Alaska. That she'd had no living family, that they'd tried to find someone.

They said they were going to give it another week, and then they were going to take her case to the board about organ donation. She was brain dead.

Rose waited, more patiently than she'd ever waited for anything in her entire existence for the two doctors to walk away. She quickly walked up to the bed they'd been standing at, and picked up the chart. Her name was Arabella Scott. She was twenty five, and in perfect physical condition. She had suffered a fatal wound to the head, and had been declared brain dead upon arrival. They doctors had exhausted every avenue in trying to find a next of ken, and come up empty hand.

If Rose had a working heart, it would have been pounding in her chest. She had found her. She had found the person to carry her child. She glanced over the woman, noting that she was actually quite beautiful, she was blonde like Rose, and had a similar build. It was as though the fates were working in her favor. Not only finding her someone that fit all her criteria, but finding someone beautiful too, which was something even Rose had been willing to pass up for a child.

She turned and rushed back to her car, pulling out her cell phone as she started driving. She quickly pressed the speed dial key she needed and waited as the phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Rose?" Bella asked on the other end.

"Bella, I need you. This time I need you, will you meet me please?" Rose knew there was a hint of desperation in her voice. She knew she was going to need a team on her side if things were going to work out.

"Where are you? I'm on my way." Bella said, and Rose let out a small sigh as she told Bella to come to Seattle.

* * *

Rose kept her eyes on Bella as she told her everything. How the thought had occurred to her, how she'd been to twenty three different hospitals in the Olympic Peninsula and had planned to continue through all off Washington if she'd had too. She explained everything.

"And you're sure that she has no family?" Bella questioned after Rose had finished.

"The hospital tried to find some and came up empty handed. They plan on taking her case to the hospital board for organ donation. Bella, they are just going to cut her up and distribute the pieces. I can't let that happen, not when she could carry my baby instead." Rose waited while Bella seemed to go over this. Hoping she wouldn't go against her. Hoping she was stick by her through this. She needed her.

"Okay." Bella said simply, "Okay, I will support you with this."

That. That had been all Rose needed to hear. She pulled Bella into a hug, feeling the largest part of her anxiety about this fading away.

They drove back to Forks. Rose knew she didn't have much to worry about where Emmett was concerned but she still knew she needed to discuss this with him. She wasn't even out of the car before Emmett was standing there waiting for her. Bella greeted him before she disappeared out the back door heading toward her and Edwards's cottage.

Rose stepped into Emmett's waiting arms, holding on tight. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She knew he wanted to ask if she was okay, but that he liked to give her, her space to work things out.

"Em, come with me," she said, backing away and pulling him out of the garage, and into the forest. She kept walking until they were far enough away that Jasper and Alice couldn't hear them. Its not that she wasn't planning on telling them, but she knew she needed to talk with him first.

She turned to him, looking up at his beautiful face, and adorable brown curls. "I love you. I love you so much! Its just that as much as I've tried I cant let go of the one thing that's missing." She kept her gaze on him, hoping he would understand.

Emmett stepped closer to her, placing his palm against her check. "Rose…" he paused, a pained look crossing his face. "I wish I could give you the thing you want most. I wish I could give you back your mortality."

She smiled at him then, and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "It wouldn't be worth it without you, if we couldn't be a family together." She knew as she said the words, she meant them.

"I didn't know you loved me that much," he told her and it hurt to know that she had made him believe that. She had been so selfish.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt how much you mean to me." She closed her eyes, worry suddenly clouding her thoughts. What if he didn't want to do this? I hurt too much to imagine he might say no. She raised her hand to hold his palm against her face, and keeping her eyes closed afraid of what she might see when she looked at him. She launched into the whole tale. Explaining everything she'd told Bella and more. How she loved Renesmee but knew that she would always be Bella and Edwards little girl. That she had, had the realization earlier that she could have her own baby Emmett. She told him every thought she'd thought, and ever stop she'd made, and how she'd finally found a way. Then she asked him if he would help her, if he would help her have his baby.

When Rose opened her eyes, she found Emmett's gaze on her, it was so intense, more serious than she'd ever seen him. 'He's going to say no!' she thought and she must have shown some anxiety on her face, because the next thing she knew he was kissing her. He pulled back and smiled at her, "Of course, baby, you know I'd do anything to make you happy."

Chp2/End

* * *

AN: So… I'm sure this isn't what any of you expected… and some of you probably think this is a crazy idea… but that's how my mind works. It comes up with crazy, crazy things! Lol

Please Review. They are my inspiration to start writing and keep writing. :]]

Also, if any of you have read You Have Got To Be Kidding Me By: _insert author_ then I'm excited to let you know that I was inspired last night to start writing my own Leah/Nuheul story. Its currently untitled, but expect the first chapter up within a week.


	3. The Need To Hope

**Rosalie's Tale**

**AN: **So months later... here I am with an update... What can I say summer and time got away from me. Then I got a job again, and my computer broke... Lifes been crazy, but i'm getting back my mojo. I should be finishing this story up soon! Luckily for you all I already know how it ends! :]] Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I added way more dialoge. Something I realized was missing from both my Twilight stories. Hoping you guys still like this story.

Please let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - The Need To Hope**

Rose was completely unable to suppress the smile on her face as she and Emmett walked hand and hand back to the house. Emmett loved her enough to give her his baby. Her dreams of their family weren't crashing to a horrible stop. Rose leaned up to kiss Emmett again wrapping her arms tightly around him. A part of her wanted to stay in this moment, enjoy the feeling of his strong arms keeping her safe, not from any physical danger, but from the emotional battlefield she was about to step onto.

She knew hiding or retreating wasn't an option though, she had to face whatever waited inside if she was going to get passed it and grab ahold of her dreams. She withdrew from his hold her hand sliding back into his, and they continued thier walk.

"I love you so much for this," she said, her grip on his hand tightening.

Emmett smiled at her again, his adorable boyish grin, "Like I said, anything for you babe!"

Rose felt her heart swell again at those words, she knew now that he meant them in every possible way.

When they finally reached the house, Rose put on a brave face, her grip on Em's hand grew a little tighter and they entered together.

Rose wasn't surprised to find Alice and Jasper waiting for them. Rose knew that Alice would know everything before it had even happened, she just hoped that whatever Alice saw from this point forward was good.

"Well..." Alice started slowly, her eyes on Rose. "I should probably let you know that Carlisle wouldn't be too happy about this."

No one said anything to that right away, but Rose's mind was already piecing together what that statement meant. If Alice saw Carlisle being upset then that must mean they went through with it. She looked over at Em before looking back to Alice, she had spoken of Carlisle feelings but not her own.

Rose knew that Alice was aware that Bella was on her side, she just wondered if that would make a difference to Alice. They were sisters, and they loved each other, but it was no secret that Alice and Bella were the inseperable ones. A fact that used to make Rose jealous but was something she got over when she and Jacob became friends.

Rose opened her mouth to ask Alice where she stood in regards to this whole thing, Alice beat her to it though "But you should also know that Jasper and I talked about it and we both want to help you, because we both know how much this means to you."

Alice smiled and Jasper nodded his head in agreement and then did something that shocked Rose, he came forward and he hugged her filling her with hope. She hugged him back tightly, realizing this might be the first time she'd ever truly hugged him. When they seperated Rose realized that the feeling didn't fade with his distance. Any dread that had been dwelling in her heart was being washed away with a new sense of hope, and she knew she needed to cling to that.

When Jasper was standing beside Alice again he asked, "So what do we need to do first?"

Rose rushed forward to give Alice a hug too, her family was supporting her and she didn't know what to say to express just how much that meant to her. Just as they were pulled apart she heard a voice behind her.

"Not so fast."

Everyone turned around to see Edward and Bella standing at the back door. Bella with an unsure frown on her face. Rose had known Edward would have to find out about this eventually but she had been kind of hoping that it would be later rather than sooner.

"Rose I cant allow you to do this," Edward started, and in the next second he was standing in front of her. Rose opened her mouth to retort but was stopped before she could speak. "I need to meet this woman first and make sure she is really and truly brain dead.

"Edward is that really needed?" Alice asked, "The hospital has already determined that this woman is brain dead, even if you find otherwise that doesn't change their plans."

Rose nodded her head to this thinking this sounded like excellent reasoning, but Edward just shook his head, "Carlilse is always saying that it means everything when because of what we are we're able to save someone who otherwise wouldn't be saved. I couldn't face him if I didn't do what I know he would ask of me if he were here."

Bella came to stand beside Rose as she grabbed her hand, "I'm standing by Rose against anything Edward, even you because I agree with Alice, if the hospital has already come to a conclusion, I dont see a reason to doubt it."

Edward gave a weak smile and nodded his head, "I know that, I just know what I need to do."

They all stood there in silence Edward on one side, everyone else on the other. Who knows how long they would have stood there if Tanya, Kate and Garrett hadn't come down from upstairs.

"We're going to be heading out," Tanya said her travel bag in hand.

"What? No, please dont feel like you have to leave." Alice said a small pout on her face.

"We dont feel like we have to, we just think this is something that needs to be handled within your immediate family. We'll be back to visit when Carlisle is home, we promise." Tanya said, and Kate and Garrett both nodded.

"I had been hoping to see Renesmee before we left, but we will be back soon." Kate said with a smile, before grabbing Garrett's hand and following Tanya through the garage door.

The Cullens stood again in silence as they listened to the Denali's get into their car and drive away. Finally when the sounds of the car faded to a distance beyond the reach of their ears they all focused on what they hand been doing before the interuption.

"Shall we go?" Edward said looking at Rose.

"I'm coming too," Emmett, Alice and Bella all said at the same time.

Edward looked over the three of them before looking at Rose, "I thought it would be better if it was just the two of us." Let conspicuous.

Rose nodded her head, something in her gut told her that it just needed to be her and Edward on this trip. The hope that Jasper had given her was coming back. All would go well if she just trusted that hope, and with that she let go of Bella hand, and hugged her and Alice before kissing Emmett a small goodbye.

* * *

Rose's eyes darted over to Edward who was driving, and then back to the road again. Edwards insisting on meeting the woman both scared and confused Rose. Scared because this could very well end up placing her at the starting line all over again, and confused because if she was truly gone did it meant she had his help and support, or that he would find some other way to stop her.

Rose closed her eyes trying her best to imagine a positive out come. Please let things go smoothly, please let her be gone. She imagined what her baby would look like, and that warm feeling of hope spread over her.

"I know you expected me not to be on your side with this, and that you still think i'm not, but I am." Edward said and he reached his hand over to grab Rose's before continuing. "I know better than anyone how much this means to you, so i'm going to help because your the reason I have Renesmee. If you hadn't fought me, and taken Bella's side I wouldn't have my little girl. So if this woman ends up not being the one..."

"She will," Rose answered automatically, she couldn't chance doubting this.

"If she's not... we will find someone else. I promise!" Edward said squeezing her hand.

Rose looked over at Edward and smiled, "I love you, you know that right? I dont say it or show it often, but I do."

Edward smiled back and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

The time it took to get to the hosptial and even to the hospital room seems like a lifetime. The same roads seemed twice as long. The hallways made Rose feel like they were walking in circles, until finally they were standing at her bed.

There was nervous energy surrounding Rose as she hung back and watched Edward stand next to Arabella. He was standing on the far side of the bed so Rose could see his face sewn up in concentration. She kept her focus on him, wanting to catch any sign of the direction this incounter would go.

He stood there for several minutes, probing her mind, looking for any trace of life. Any sign that she was still there.

If Rose actually needed to breathe she would have passed out, she was holding her breath the entire time. Hoping.

Still hoping.

Suddenly Edwards eyes snapped open and connected with Rose's...

Chp3/End

* * *

**AN**: A cliffy. I know... but i had to be done. :]] Gotta keep you guys coming back. Anyway, let me know what you think of the added dialog. Its been months since I worked on this story, and I just hope the tone has stayed true to the first two chapters! If it hasn't tell me whats missing so I can fix it in the next chapter!

And please REVIEW! Reviews mean the world to writers! So make a writer happy today! :]]


	4. The Plan In Action

**Rosalie's Tale**

AN: Being the kind of horrible writer I am, I am only just getting around to updating. This isn't entirely my fault though, you can blame my still broken computer.

I am happy to have finally gotten a chance to sit down and write, and update for you! Please enjoy, and let me know if any of you are still even reading this in a review! :]]

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Plan In Action**

Rose held Edwards gaze no longer sure what to expect. She lost all hope and all fear in that moment as she waited to hear what would happen next. To hear how this would turn out, if she would be put back at the starting line, no closer to the happy ending she'd been envisioning in the car.

That's when Edward said what she'd been wanting to hear more than anything, "She's not there."

Rose heard the words but she was still trapped in her state of nothing. Not sure if the words were in fact spoken or if she had imagined them in her hope for them to be. If she were human she knew her heart would be pounding hard in her chest, that she would be sweating uncontrollably, and that she would probably do something silly like faint with the stress of it all. Instead she stood still with eyes locked on Edwards, waiting to see what he would say next, or possibly what she would imagine him saying next.

"Rose you didn't imagine it, I said it, and she's no longer there. She's gone." Edward moved from Arabella's side to Rosalie's, he grabbed her hand, and that gesture shook Rose from her stupor.

"She's gone?" Rose asked, excitement in her voice, "She's really truly gone?" Rose pulled Edward into a hug, so glad that this trip had ended up bringing the positive results she had wanted.

"Yes, I wasn't able to pick up on anything, and I doubt this is another shield situation like Bella." Edward paused, that simple statement sending both his and Rose's minds reeling down another road of possibilities "Maybe we can get Eleazar to stop by the house when we get her there just for precautionary sake."

Rosalie pulled away from him a frown on her face, she wanted to say no, not sure if she wanted to take the chance, but then she realized that Edward has said the house. That meant that he was mostly positive she was truly gone, that they would already have moved her in preparation for this all to happen. Rose nodded her head, "That sounds reasonable, when can we get her to the house?"

Edward glanced at Arabella and then at Rosalie, "Lets come back first thing in the morning. We can go home and figure out how to get her out of here with the least amount of resistance."

Rose glance at the bed one more time before nodding and following Edward back to the car. She was excited again, happy that things might actually work out for her, that she might actually attain her dream without constant fear of losing it.

* * *

When Rose and Edward got back to the house the family was already busy at work putting things together to make sure this went off without a hitch.

Alice was busy at work ordering things for the baby's nursery. "Well now that I know Renesmee can remember everything since she came out of the womb, I want to make sure your baby's first memories are much prettier." Alice said with smile, before she turned back to typing on her laptop and talking to someone on the phone about getting things rush delivered first thing today instead of tomorrow.

Emmett was moving furniture out of the spare bedroom to make room for all the things Alice was ordering. After he finished with that he was going out to pick up the paint, so he could do that right away. Alice had decided to decorate the room in hues of plum and lemongrass.

Bella was visiting with to pick up the I.D. they had rush ordered for Rosalie to show the hospital to prove a relation. Jasper was building a history on the internet showing that Rose was connected to Arabella in a way that you wouldn't be able to find unless you knew what to look for. They had decided that Rosalie would be Arabella's older sister who had changed her name and been out of Arabella's life for years.

Bella had called the hospital claiming to be Rosalie, claiming to have been in touch with someone they had contacted about Arabella. She informed them at she would be arriving at the hospital tomorrow, to deal with everything.

"Wow." Rose said plopping down on the couch next to Alice.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward said taking a seat next to her, "I had been hoping we would get to do _something_."

Rose shook her head, she hadn't been thinking about that, "I wasn't thinking about it that way, I'm just glad that this is all happening." Coming home and finding everyone hard at work doing this for her was more than she could have asked for. "This means once Bella gets back, I can go to the hospital and get her right?" she asked, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, you can." Alice said looking over at her from the computer. "Edward's going with you again, he's going to play your doctor husband who specializes in recovery of coma patients" she said rolling her eyes.

Rose glanced at Edward, and thought about how Carlisle had planned for them to be just that, husband and wife. She smirked at the idea of it; she and Edward could have never made a relationship of that sort work. Edward nodded his head agreeing with her, and that made her laugh aloud. Alice glanced over at the two of them, curiously but then went back to the shopping she was doing.

* * *

Rose bit her lip, thinking about how she was going to have to tell Jacob about all of this sooner or later.

'Later,' she thought, before turning to Edward who sat in the passenger seat. He looked at her and laughed a little at her mental dilemma.

"I want to wait until after we know the babies are growing. It'll be harder for him to say no if there is already a baby involved. Easier to ask for forgiveness and all that…" She said smiling.

"Whatever you decided is fine with me, but for the record Jacob loves you just as much as we all do I don't think he would say no to what you're asking, especially if he knew how much you'd paid attention to the details." Edward said before turning his attention back to the road.

Rose thought about that, she had known that she and Jake had gotten close, but to know he loved her like family was more than she would have ever expected, more than anyone could have predicted knowing the way in which they came to know each other.

She closed her eyes imagining her baby joining their already huge and assorted family. The thoughts consumed her mind, and even going through the process of retrieving Arabella from the hospital and the ride home, it was where her mind begged to stay focused.

Happy thoughts of the future she was soon to hold, the future she'd been dreaming about since her human days, so long ago.

* * *

Getting Arabella to the house and having her setup in the nursery was much simpler than anyone had thought it would be when the planning for all of this began.

Everything had moved to flawlessly. Emmett and Alice had painted the room and got most of the basics setup over night. They had moved the hospital bed they'd used with Bella into the center of the room. Alice decided she could work around it for the next month of the pregnancy.

Edward and Bella had asked Jacob to keep Renesmee on the reservation for the next few days because they were setting up something as a surprise. They didn't go into detail and Jacob thankfully didn't ask any more questions once they assured him that there wasn't any danger coming.

So here it was only two days after Edward had implanted the embryos. Rose had hunted while Edward was doing the procedure so she wouldn't have to leave anytime soon. She sat by Arabella's side, her hands on her belly wondering if she would feel anything soon.

"Hey little one, if you're in there I want you to know that I love you…" Rose whispered to the belly, feeling silly because she wasn't sure if it was two soon or not.

It was then that Edward came into the room, "I'm going to perform a pregnancy test, see if it worked."

"Isn't it too soon?" Rosalie asked, her hand moving from the belly as she stood to go see what he was carrying.

"I don't see any reason to think that, it's a progressive pregnancy, based on the discussion I had with Bella after Renesmee's birth I have reason to believe she was pregnant after that first night. Bella just didn't know to consider that as the reason for her dreams or her appetite."

Edward took a sample of Arabella's urine, and used a standard over the counter pregnancy test. "This will give us quicker results than a blood test." He answered when the question flashed through her mind. "I took a sample before the procedure and that one came out negative, so assuming everything worked this sound say positive."

They stood in silence both watching the clock as the time counted down. When the time needed finally passed they looked at each other before glancing down to see the words _Pregnant_ in the little box. Rose grabbed Edward in a hug, before rushing over and putting her hands on the belly once more, "Hello baby, Mommy loves you."

She then ran out of the room, and followed Emmett's scent outside and found him playing a game of chess with Jasper on the back porch.

"It worked," She said as she stepped onto the porch, and then she threw herself into his arms.

Emmett swung her around, and kissed her, he smiled when he set her down. "This is great! I'm so happy I could give this to you!" He said before he kissed her again pulling her off the ground in a hug.

Ch4/End

* * *

AN: Yay! :]] We're pregnant!

Please review


	5. The Ease of Understanding

Rosalie's Tale

AN: I know its been a while again, but you'll be happy to know that I can finally check this story off as complete. I have finished writing the last three chapters. I thought they'd never get out of my head... So after this chapter there is one more, and a short closing chapter. I hope you'll enjoy, I'm glad to be wrapping up this story.

The Ease of Understanding

* * *

Rose knew she was going to have to tell Jacob now... It was official that she couldn't wait any longer. He was going to need to know where the other half vampire came from. She sighed; he was going to be here in a few hours. He's said last night he'd come by with Renesmee when she woke up in the morning.

She shook her head and focused again on the little bump on the belly in front of her. "Hi there, this is your mommy, I love you, and I can't wait for you to get here."

It had been five days since they'd brought Arabella here, and Rose had spent every minute in here except for a few hours the night before when Emmett begged her to come and be with him in their room. She smiled at the memory of last night. Emmett was the perfect complement to her in every way possible.

She glanced up when she heard Jacob and Renesmee running up the back steps. He was early... she sighed, whispering "I love you, I'll be right back." Before standing and walking down stairs.

They were in the kitchen, already eating when she entered. She glanced over at Edward who was leaning against the counter. He knew what she was getting ready to do, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

As soon as Renesmee was finished eating Edward spoke, "I'm stealing Renesmee away for a little while, me and Bella missed her."

Jake look at him, seemingly confused, "It wasn't my idea to keep her away for so long you know."

Edward didn't say anything more; he just tossed a giggling Renesmee over his shoulder and walked away. Rose forced herself to walk forward then.

"Jake..." she started waiting for him to look up at her.

"Hey Blondie... Whoa what's up?" He asked catching the worried look on her face.

"There is something we need to talk about, it's important," she told him as she took a seat.

He sat up a little straighter in her seat as he waited for her to continue.

"Okay, well you already know how I can't get pregnant, it's something I've struggled with since I first realized that was a part of the hand I'd been dealt. I never thought it would be possible for me to have a child of my own." She glanced up at him, and saw he had no clue where she was going with this.

"So the other night, I realized that if I were human like Bella had been, that Emmett and I could have a baby like Renesmee. Only obviously I'm not human, so I thought long and hard about it, and I realized I just needed a human to carry my baby. Before you say anything, I thought about all the things that are jumping to you mind right now. After hours of thinking, and searching, I found exactly what I was looking for. Her name is Arabella, and she is a brain dead, coma patient with no family, and the hospital was planning to use her for organ donation."

Rose paused as she watched Jacob's face while he thought over everything she'd just told him before adding, "I know this seems completely crazy, but if you think about it, she's still being an organ donator. Just not in the way that is the norm. The baby is growing at the same rate that Renesmee grew, and so we're expecting him in a little over a month."

"I don't even know what to say... this is so the last thing I expected to hear. You're not planning to turn her into a vampire after are you?" he asked.

"No." Rose said firmly.

Jake shrugged, "Then I don't know that this even goes against the treaty. At least we know that half vampires can be trusted... I guess I don't have a problem with it. I'll have to tell the others, but I'm sure they won't see a problem either."

Rose stared at him, was that it, she'd been stressing out about this conversation for days, and that was it. "Is that it?" Rose asked her voice skeptical.

"Well yeah, It's not like anything can be changed, you've already got her knocked up. Besides I know how much you've wanted a baby," Jake said as he went back to eating.

Rose laughed at herself, before hugging him and going back up stairs.

* * *

A week later, Rose was busy thinking up names for the baby. She was sure it was going to be a boy, just like she'd always imagined she'd have. She had one hand on the belly and another was writing away all the boy names she could think up.

She glanced up when she saw Emmett come into the room, he came over and gave her a quick kiss, "Hey babe," suddenly the baby started kicking hard. It felt like it was coming from all over.

"Say something else Em," Rose asked her eyes now focused on the belly.

"Like what?" He asked as he walked over to the daybed.

"Nothing," Rose said, as she went back to writing her list. She glanced over at Emmett out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wasn't as excited as she was about the baby. He was just glad she was happy. The longer she watched him as he tossed the baseball up and down over his head, the more she realized that some people really didn't care if they ever had kids.

This was the first time she'd realized Emmett was one of those people.

She returned to her list making; Emmett would fall in love with the baby after it got here, she was sure of it. She was counting on it.

"Rosalie," Alice called out as she ran into the room, "Carlisle and Esme are on their way back; they just decided to come home."

"Thank for the heads up," Rose said as she started wondering how this would all go down. It was one thing to tell Jacob, it was an entirely more stressful thought to imagine of what Carlisle's reaction would be.

Ch5/End

* * *

AN: I had the hardest time writing this chapter... It was basically a filler chapter, but I didn't know how to just get through the Jacob conversation...

Still very much considering a spinoff/tie-in with my Just As Important story. I suppose you'll have to let me know if you're interested, or if any of you have even read Just As Important


	6. The Birth of Happiness

Rosalie's Tale

AN: I know, BIG SURPRISE I updated right away again... haha, but I just need to wrap up this story, and I'm so glad I can give you all some closure! I feel horrible that it's taken this long, but the way I see it, at least I took the time to do it in the end. This is kind of really the last chapter, the next is more like a small closing.

I appreciate the one review I got for the last chapter, one is better than nothing! I am so glad to know that people are still reading this story at all, and I did get quite a few favorites and alerts so that says something. At least I know that wrapping this up actually means something to someone out there! :]]

* * *

The Birth of Happiness

They were all standing in the living room waiting as Carlisle and Esme entered through the front door. She was glad to have the support of her brothers and sisters, but she knew like they all must have, that it really only mattered how Carlisle felt about it.

"What's going on," Carlisle asked as he set his and Esme's luggage down.

Rose stepped forward away from the group, knowing that she needed to own this as her idea, her choice. "I have something to tell you, I don't know that you're going to like it, but I hope you will hear me out. I understand if because of it, if you want me to leave."

"Oh Rose honey, I doubt it will come to that, whatever it is," Esme said, her eyes looking up to Carlisle.

Rose smiled, "I hope not, but I just want you to know that you have every right to ask that of me."

Carlisle glanced at everyone, before his eyes settled again on Rose, "Okay so I'm going to assume this has something to do with the heart beat I hear up stairs."

"Oh," Esme said, inclining her ear, "I didn't catch that right away. I just assumed it was Jacob or Seth here..."

"Yes, this is about that," Rose paused before just jumping into the deep end and blurting out this story for what felt like the millionth time. "Carlisle, Esme, I'm having a baby via surrogate. The woman carrying my baby was a brain dead coma patient who the hospital was going to use for organ donation because she had no living relatives. I claimed her, and had her impregnated with Emmett's sperm through artificial insemination. Jacob agreed that this wasn't a breach of the treaty because I wasn't taking a life or creating another vampire." Rose rushed all of it out, and then just waited. She hoped she covered all their questions and thoughts with all of that.

Carlisle thought over her words for a few seconds, before his eyes went to Edward, "and you've confirmed that she is indeed brain dead?"

"Yes, we weren't going to use anyone that we weren't sure was gone," Edward said from where he stood just over Rose's left shoulder.

Rose was touched that Edward had said _we _and she saw that Carlisle caught the inflection of the word too.

"Well of course I'm not sending you anywhere Rose, that is just preposterous," Carlisle said shaking his head at the very thought of it. "Although I must say I'm not sure how I feel about all of this, it is teetering on the line of right and wrong... regardless, let me go examine the patient."

Carlisle turned and walked up stairs, followed by Edward. Rose stayed where she was, still unsure if things really where going this smoothly. She locked eyes with Esme, who immediately rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Rose hugged her back so tightly she felt she might break her. "Thanks mom," she whispered in her ear when they pulled away. The whole family was here, and in the know, and now all that was left was waiting for the baby to get here.

She stayed down stairs with them for a few more minutes before she couldn't stand to be away from the baby any longer. She rushed up the stairs and to the bed placing her hands on the belly.

"Hey baby," she said with a smile, as it kicked her hand.

"Babies," Carlisle said from where he was reading over the chart, and making notations.

"What?" Rose asked, her head snapping up, her eyes darting from Carlisle to Edward and back to Carlisle.

"Hello babies," Carlisle smiled, "You're having twins."

Rose froze where she stood, not believing what was just said, was it possible... could she be this lucky, this fortunate? Was this miracle happening... "Em," she called out barely above a whisper.

He was wrapping his arms around her five seconds later, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing. She wished more than ever that she could cry because this moment deserved happy tears.

* * *

Everything this time around seemed so much less stressful. Because the body wasn't moving, the babies' movements weren't as harsh or damaging, which was really important now that they knew there were two of them growing inside.

They kept treating only the human needs until her charts started to show a decline, and then they switched over helping the babies. Rose decided to start the baby from the beginning with animal blood. She didn't want to have the same trouble they'd had getting Renesmee off the donated stuff.

It was only a few hours after the babies had been receiving the blood that Edward was able to hear them for the first time. They decided to deliver the baby the next morning.

Rose smiled; in a few minutes she would be able to see her babies for the first time. Delivery was so much different this time, they weren't rushed, there was no chaos, and everyone was well fed. The only people in the room were Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Rose; Emmett had told Rose that he would wait until they had finished cutting open the body and the babies were out.

She hadn't gotten a chance to talk him out of it because Carlisle had agreed that the less people in the room, the safer it would be. Rose couldn't help worrying that this had more to do with the babies than it had to do with the blood.

"Okay let's get started," Carlisle said, and minutes later he was handing Rose the first baby, a beautiful little boy with blonde curls. Rose felt her entire world shift when his green eyes looked up to meet hers. His eyes were just as beautiful as Emmett's had been. "Hello, my beautiful boy," His face lit up at the sound of her voice.

"The second one is a girl," Bella said, taking the second baby from Carlisle's arms. "Let go get them cleaned up," Bella suggested and started walking toward the bathroom across the hall.

They were so precious, their little eyes darting everywhere taking it all in. They bathed them, and cleaned them up, before putting them into the onsies that Rose had picked out for them. Once they were presentable, Rose glanced at her little girl in Bella's arms, "Can I hold her too," she asked holding out her other arm.

Once both of them were in her arms she felt almost complete. She turned and rushed out of the room and down the stairs looking for Em.

"He's out by the river," Alice said, her eyes on the two little ones. Rose knew the family was dying to meet them, but she wanted them to meet their daddy first.

Emmett didn't move as she came to stand in front of him, she stepped into his line of sight and as soon as his eyes connected with hers she saw the worry in them, "Em?" she asked, not sure what was wrong.

"Up until today, they've been your babies, but I realized they are mine too. What if I'm not cut out to be a parent, and I ruin it?" He asked his head dropping to the ground.

Rose looked down at the little ones and saw them both reaching toward him, excitement in their eyes. She smiled; his worries seemed so silly to her when she saw how much they were attached to him already, when she remembered how great he was with Renesmee.

"Impossible," she said firmly, "They already love you." She stepped closer to him, and placed them both in his arms. She was happy to see that they didn't like being separated from her either. She placed her hands gently on both of them before leaning up to kiss Emmett lightly.

When he finally looked down at the two little ones in his arms, she saw his entire stance soften. His eyes were locked on the little girl, and she smiled at the realization that this was her dream coming true. She finally had the life she'd always wanted.

"I want to name her Cordeila... after my mother..." Emmett whispered his eyes looking up to meet Rosalie's. "If that's okay, I know you only had boys names picked out, and she reminds me of her, the eyes the hair..."

"Cordeila... Cordeila Cullen. Sounds perfect," Rose said looking at her little girl. "I want to name him Phenmore. Delia and Phen, I love it." Rose whispered, and she felt that dry ache behind her eyes again, that told her she was crying.

She reached forward to grab Phen out of Em's arms cradling him to her chest as she leaned forward to kiss Delia. She had her family, and she realized thankfully, she had them forever.

She watched Emmett lift Delia over his head, "you're not going to be a handful like your mother are you?" he asked, laughing when Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Let's take them to meet the family," Rose suggested, already walking toward the house.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. Rose walked over to Bella and handed Phen over to her, "I want you to get a chance to hold them since you missed the beginning the first time around." Bella smiled at Rose before looking down at Phen lovingly.

"Renesmee, come here," Bella said as she took a seat, "You need to meet your cousins."

Rose watched Emmett place Delia in Alice's out stretched hands and smiled at his reluctance to do so. "We named her Cordeila, and the little guy is Phenmore," Emmett said, not moving too far away from Alice, or the baby.

"Beautiful names," Esme said from where she was looking over Alice's shoulder at Delia, her fingers running lightly through her soft waves.

The next few hours everyone spent taking turns holding and loving on the babies. They fed them the vegetarian way, and where thankful to see they didn't fight it one bit.

When the babies began drifting off Rose grabbed Delia, and Emmett grabbed Phen and they took them up to the nursery. Which the others thankfully had cleaned up, it was devoid of all evidence regarding the birth.

Rose lay down on the day bed, her back to the window as she set Delia down, and Em laid Phen down next to her, as he lay on his side, effectively locking the two between them in a sort of cocoon. Rose and Emmett both stayed quiet as they just watched them sleep.

She was so amazed. She was a mom, she was a mom and she had the best husband, mate, and partner for _her_. She ran her fingers lightly through both of their silky hair, and across the soft skin of their little cheeks. She looked over at Emmett and saw him looking at them with the same look she was sure she had on her face.

Rose closed her eyes as she listened to their heart beats. It was so peaceful, honestly it was almost like sleeping, a treasure she held close to her heart, having not slept in over half a century.

Life was good.

Ch6/End

* * *

AN: Aww, I'm in love with the babies! So cute! And Emmett, I just totally saw him as having this huge shift once he held them for the first time, once they were real. :]]

Anyway, I loved those names, if any of you watch Y&R then you know where the inspiration came from :]]

Well, reviews as always are welcome and encouraged. :]]


	7. A Beautiful Beginning

Rosalie's Tale

AN: Ah, at last! The final chapter to my little tale! I must say that I love knowing that I was able to finish this story. It was my first story in the Twilight Fandom after all! :]]

Thanks to all the loyal readers who stuck with me until the end! It means a lot!

* * *

The Beautiful Beginning

The next morning Rose was watched as the family played with the Delia and Phen, she glanced at Emmett when she felt his eyes on her. He tilted his head towards the back door, and she gave one last glance at the babies before following him outside.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him in a tight hug, she smiled into his chest as she was reminded once again how lucky she was. When they pulled apart his eyes locked on hers, "thank you," and then he grabbed her face and his lips connected with hers, hard. He kissed her so fiercely that she felt like all the wind at been sucked out of her, as impossible as that might be.

"Well," she said, laughing as they pulled apart, "feel free to keep thanking me this way all you want."

"Rose..." Emmett started, his voice strained. All humor left her as she took in his face. He looked like her when she wanted to be crying. Her fingers reached up to cradled his face, and his cradled hers. "Thank you, thank you so much for giving this to me! I didn't think it was possible for me to actually love this. Love being a dad, and you knew you knew before I could even fathom that I would. Thank you for them."

Rose leaned up to kiss him gently, "Em I love you, and as I told you before," she paused looking into his eyes, "having a family wouldn't be worth it if it wasn't with you. This is _our_ family, and I am just as thankful to you."

"Okay babe," Emmett smiled at her, "lets promise to enjoy every second of it, and let's keep all wolves away, the last thing we need is for one of them to pull a Jacob."

"Hey!" Jacob called from inside the house, and they laughed as they walked back in to join their family.

Rose walked over toward Esme, who placed Cordelia in her arms with a sad smile. She looked over at where Emmett had reached for Phenmore, and saw for the first time a look of sadness touch Alice's features. She frowned when just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm heading into town," Esme said, as she walked out of the room. "There's something I need to talk to Carlisle about."

* * *

_A Little Over One Month Later..._

"It's a girl," Edward called out, across the room as he placed the baby into Alice's waiting arms.

"I knew it, I knew you'd be a girl, my precious Harlow," Alice said, her eyes locked on the little bundle in her arms, as she danced out of the room with her, Jasper following in her wake.

"It's a girl over here too," Carlisle announced as he set the precious little life in Esme's arms. "What do you want to name our little girl?"

Esme held the beautiful little girl in her arms, her eyes locked on her as she remembered the little boy she'd lost, and what she'd planned to name him if he'd been a girl instead. "Camille," she said with a smile, "Camille Cullen."

"I think it's perfect," Carlisle said as he looked into their babies eyes over Esme's shoulder, "Hello Cece."

"Cece?" Esme questioned, glancing at him for a second before seeing Camille smile at the name. "It fits."

When everyone was seated together in the living room, Rose took in her entire family and smiled as she realized that there was so much unexpected in life, and that they were only touching the iceberg of happiness. There was no way she could have known that by not getting the life she thought she wanted, that she would gain the life she was meant to have.

She glanced up as Edward joined everyone in the room, "I just got off the phone with all the others, three boys and two girls, one set of twins; Nicholas, Alejandro, Bonita, Thomas, and Coral. They are all healthy, and they said we'd see them all in a week or two."

"That's fantastic news," Esme said looking up from where Camille was in her arms. When her eyes met with Rosalie she mouthed a silent _Thank You_.

Rose smiled back... to think two months ago she'd imagined there would never be another baby in her life, let alone one of her own, and here she was with her own two beautiful children, and eight precious nieces and nephews.

Life truly was, good.

End

* * *

AN: Yay! The story is a wrap! Its over its done it's closed it's finished... it's not completely over in my head lol

I'm stopping here, but I've got a huge amount of plot ideas running around my head for 7 years in the future, I'm thinking a huge super long oneshot, it'll be the weeks leading up to Jacob and Renesmee's wedding, while featuring flashbacks, and the like to help you get to know all the "kids" lol

I was planning to write it all from Cordelia's point of view, but I might do a multiple pov, jump all over with everyone's thoughts to help unravel the story. Idk... it is all still in my head, for the most part. I only have like 10 pages of notes... not a lot.

I am for sure going to tie it in with my Just As Important, Bree story, if any of you read that before reading this last chapter than you can see where I've already done that! Or at least if you reread it again, you should. Well I'm going to call it a day now! Tata! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
